


Beginnings, Middles and Ends

by sp00kworm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fallen, Fighting, Fluff, Guardians - Freeform, Gun Violence, M/M, Reader Death, Risen, Seiges, The Dark Ages, The Red War, Wounds, graphic death, injuries, light - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: “Shaxx…” You asked quietly.“Yes, little smith?” He replied, peering up at you from the side of the engines driving the sleigh.With a smile you tugged on his horn, “Promise me you’ll keep safe out there?” You asked him as you loaded a magazine into a pulse rifle, “Even if you’re now an Iron Lord, you could still fall as easy as any of us.”Shaxx contemplated the words of worry for a moment before nodding his head, “You have my word, smith. I’ll come back in one piece…” He peered at the start of the column where the Lords rode, “The same could not be said for Felwinter after our last duel!” He laughed and you joined in, remembering the moment Shaxx tore the Exo’s head off in a shower of sparks well.
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Shaxx (Destiny)/Gender Neutral Reader, Shaxx (Destiny)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Beginnings, Middles and Ends

Warlords were a force to be reckoned with. You watched from the walls of the keep as Fallen clawed at the walls, hissing in their strange language. It was a pathetic attempt at a siege. You peered up as the Warlord of the land you lived on stepped up onto the stone, white and orange armour shined. He stood, burning with the power of the light as the Fallen hissed below.

“Did you forge the weapon I asked for?” He asked with a turned head, horns shined and gleaming in the light.

“I made it but I don’t know how well the detonations will go off.” You offered as you loaded the magazine, “My father wasn’t best impressed I was taking bribes off the Warlord but here’s your weapon.” You grinned and snapped the gun into action, handing the shotgun to Shaxx with a snort, “Try not to break it, yeah?”

Shaxx shouldered the shotgun and tested the weight before huffing, “If I do break it, I know you will fix it, blacksmith.”

“Hey, that isn’t what I am! I don’t shoe horses, Shaxx, I’m a gunsmith. You wouldn’t have a weapon if it weren’t for me!” You joked as he planted his feet firmly on the wall, solar energy burning from his hands as he waved your concerns away.

“Be ready when I get back, little smith, I fear I will have some things for you to look at anyway.” He gave a little salute before you watched him jump from the wall, burning energy on his feet slamming into two Fallen, burning them into ash as he turned the new shotgun on the hoards.

Fire blazed up the wall as you watched from the top of the mountain. Shaxx moved through the hoard with fire blazing, the shotgun sending molten pieces of Fallen into the others, ending their lives in massive explosions of fire. The fight was short until the slamming of a great siege weapon from the Fallen. Shaxx’s horned helm turned towards the Southern wall as the canons of the Walker fired.

“GET THEM AWAY FROM THE WALLS!” He screamed from the bottom of the wall as he turned to sprint, fire burning from his shoulders as he crashed into a Captain and tore its head from its shoulders. He ripped another’s head free as you sprinted down from the wall.

“WALKER! GET BACK TO THE KEEP!” You roared as you scattered for the bell and let it toll loud. Children and women ran for the Keep as you helped load weapons. The remaining men and women loaded rifles and took positions firing down on the legs of the Walker as you looked for Shaxx in the melee. He was rushing towards the Walker, slamming flaming hammers at the enemies around the Walker.

“Bring it down!” You shouted as fire focused on the legs. The Walker stumbled under the barrage of armour piercing bullets and collapsed to the ground. You turned fire on the enemies as Shaxx tore into the metal, burning hammer slamming through the exposed wiring and head of the Walker. The Fallen around scattered as fire burned through the Walker and Shaxx jumped from the burning hull, hammer held in his hand as he turned on the hoard.

Looking away from the sights of your rifle, you breathed a sigh of relief as Shaxx walked from the battle ground, looking at the remains of Fallen which were burning away on the autumn leaves. It was fast approaching winter. He peered at the wall and sighed at the huge hole. It would take immense amounts of manpower and resources to fix the wall.

“Shaxx!” You waved from the wall, “We might have a big problem!”

Shaxx peered up and waved one hand at you before entering through the gates, his armour singed a little around the edges as he came back inside, “What is the problem, little blacksmith?” He teased before sighing as you pointed to the wall, “I have seen…”

“Shaxx…We don’t have the resources to fix this. Winter isn’t far off. People will freeze to death.” You lamented, looking up at the damage before eyeing the shotgun in his grasp, “Looks like you broke it anyway.”

“It is not my fault it couldn’t withstand four swords.” He offered you the gun back and peered at the walls. There was a lot of damage.

“We will get through this, blacksmith.” Shaxx promised with a squeeze to your shoulder, “I won’t leave these people to rot.” He promised as you took the shotgun with weary eyes, already assessing the damage as the Warlord hugged your shoulders tight.

Felwinter had managed to sway Shaxx.

“For an Exo who got his head torn off three times, he still is full of himself.” You snarked as you moved with the column. They were taking you all to safety, the Iron Lord army marching around you all in precise block formations.

Shaxx snorted from the side of the cart you were riding in, “Exominds are brash. He has a point though. I could not have defended my land and kept you all safe. This way is better.” He observed as you fixed the plates of the shotgun, handing it back for his inspection before you moved onto fixing some more of the rifles. Your hands shook with the cold, but you continued on anyway, happy for a distraction among the sadness of your people.

“Shaxx…” You asked quietly.

“Yes, little smith?” He replied, peering up at you from the side of the engines driving the sleigh.

With a smile you tugged on his horn, “Promise me you’ll keep safe out there?” You asked him as you loaded a magazine into a pulse rifle, “Even if you’re now an Iron Lord, you could still fall as easy as any of us.”

Shaxx contemplated the words of worry for a moment before nodding his head, “You have my word, smith. I’ll come back in one piece…” He peered at the start of the column where the Lords rode, “The same could not be said for Felwinter after our last duel!” He laughed and you joined in, remembering the moment Shaxx tore the Exo’s head off in a shower of sparks well.

The column rode slowly for a number of days before you all met trouble. Shaxx was called to the front and left you in the wagon to speak to Saladin. The mood was sombre and serious as he approached the group. They pointed to the maps as he approached and Shaxx gritted his teeth behind his helmet.

“We cannot split off from them. They will not make it!” He insisted as the Iron Lords drew their plans closed.

Saladin gave him a critical stare, “They will. It’s a days march, Shaxx. They will be in no danger.” He insisted as the others turned their looks on Shaxx, “You cannot be so attached and see them the whole way. We have jobs to do elsewhere.” Saladin insisted, “The last dregs of the Fallen are gathering. We should quash the rebellion before it sparks into anything.”

Shaxx turned from the table, “Then I will escort them. I will meet with you all in the pass.” The Titan insisted as the Lords crossed their arms.

“You will not be needed, Shaxx.” Saladin huffed as Shaxx turned away and headed back to the column of people.

“I have a duty to these people. I will see them safely to this haven.” Shaxx moved back towards the column, ignoring the looks of his new fellows.

The gunshot burned. You looked down at your gut and watched blood stain the heavy winter clothing, the furs matting under your hands. You reached for the rifle in time to blow the head off a Dreg and sat back as its body slumped off the cart, into the snow below. Pain seared in your gut as you felt hands clutch at your body.

“Blacksmith? Can you hear me?” Shaxx’s words were loud over the remaining gunfire, “I knew you would get yourself into trouble.” He lamented, gentle hands stroking your hair from your face, wiping drips of blood from your chin as you laughed wheezily.

“I didn’t expect it to be me.” You wheezed before reaching up to touch his helmet, streaking blood down the side of it as you bled into his lap, “Take care…of my guns, Titan.”

“I swear I will, little one.” Shaxx promised as your eyes turned glassy against his thighs.

You were buried under stone before the column left, your shotgun positioned over your small tomb with an orange ribbon tied around the butt.

Years later, longer than people could remember, a Ghost bobbed over the pile of stones, the purple shell shining in the late autumn gloom as it shivered, pulsing with light. A bright white light exploded from its shell as it span around the stones, bringing back to life the preserved body underneath. The cold had kept them well preserved enough.

“Come on, come on. Get on those…well you might have to dig your way out first.” The Ghost span and watched the rubble move before fingers sprouted from the rocks as the pile rumbled and stones fell away. Desperate noises echoed within as air poured into the cavern. Gasping sounded with tears before an arm broke free. The Ghost watched the stones fall away and a ragged corpse emerge, wrapped in old animal furs, skin pale yet the glow of life returning. Gravel exploded from their hair. The Ghost watched on worriedly.

Perhaps he was too late. If you had gone mad in your own death, he would be tied to you forever. The Ghost whirred on top of the stones and waited for judgement.

You shuddered on top of the stones as night set in around you both. Your new friend soothed you with light rays over your shoulder as the cold set into your bones, the old pieces of animal fur dropping from you in matted clumps and broken leather pieces. You had not spoken in hours, simply looking on at the sun as feeling returned to your long dead limbs.

“How long...” Your words were scratchy, dying on your lips half way.

Your Ghost bobbed softly, “I don’t know.” He whispered before rushing over to inspect the gun next to you, the orange ribbon faded.

“I…I don’t remember anything.” You looked at the stars, rubbing your fingers together behind the rotten cloak.

“You won’t. It’s a side effect. No one ever remembers. But I know where we can head to for some answers. A city. The Last City on Earth.” Your Ghost rotated before humming, “I met a great Titan there once. He told me to find my Guardian.” He confessed before looking at your clothes and shivering again. Light poured from him, blessing you with a mild protective armour, the life support system inside beeping as it kept you warm enough to survive getting to the city.

“How far is it?” You asked as you felt warm for the first time in hours, “Can we even make it before Winter?”

Your Ghost peered into your helmet as it burned with light, mending the shotgun to the best of his abilities, enough for it to be usable, “With that gun in working order we might just stand a chance.”

You took three, steady breaths and looked at the shotgun, shouldering the weight intended for a man much larger than yourself with some difficulty, “Then let’s find some parts.”

Gently, the Ghost bobbed, “Eyes up. Let’s go and find some answers.”

The snow burned cold through your boots as you fell, the weather taking your life once more. Your Ghost gave a dismayed noise, reviving you once more with a flash of light. The hunger returned as you gasped awake again, fingers burning with cold agony in the snow as you pushed yourself upwards. Starving. Cold. You held the shotgun as your guts screamed for food, and walked onwards through the blizzard with the gentle warmth of your Ghost’s light in your armour reminding you why you were still walking onwards.

“A risen has collapsed by the gates!” A commotion sounded below as people clamoured for a look, others retreating away back inside their homes as the shouting grew louder.

“Get them inside!” Shaxx roared from the walls, jumping from the guard tower as the people worked to open the gates, winching it open just enough to allow for him to reach his hand through and drag the body inside. Grey clothing covered them. The basic functions of life support were nestled inside the armour plating. He reached for their helmet and peeled it free.

“By the Traveller.” Shaxx’s fingers paused over the familiar face as the teams worked to close the gates again.

“Shaxx! Inside!” His communication link roared to life as Saladin asked for updates, thinking there had been an attack.

“Calm yourself, Saladin. It is a Risen, like us.” He confirmed as he glanced down and shouldered the weight easily. A Ghost whirred to life as he held your body in a tight cradle.

“I would kindly like for you to take my friend to a med bay. There’s a lot of bleeding I need help with stopping before I can do anything helpful.” He lamented with a soft whirr. Shaxx nodded and headed back towards the inner city.

“You are a fool. A stubborn, loud and proud, FOOL!” Saladin roared from the doorway of the medical ward, golden armour glinting as he swept into the room, “How do we know this is not a Warlord sent to our door to butcher us?!”

Shaxx held up the decrepit armour for Saladin to see, “In such garbs? Or perhaps the fact that I know them is more consoling?” He offered, “They…Those years ago when I joined with you. I knew them. They were a gunsmith of the people I protected. A fallen tore open their stomach. I let them die in my arms.”

“That changes nothing Shaxx. They could have been swayed by any faction.” Saladin strode to the bed, looking at the machines monitoring them in bed.

Shaxx stood from the chair by the bedside, “I will stay here then. If they are turned against us, I will quell it before it has begun.”

Saladin sighed, grumbled once more, but seemed to accept that as enough, and turned, cloak swirling behind him as he left, “If anything goes wrong, Shaxx, your head will be on the line.” He promised half-heartedly as he stepped into the corridor. 

Air rushed into your lungs again as you felt the lingering effects of light leave your fingers.

“Oh, thank the Traveller!” Your Ghost cheered from your palm as you opened your eyes to the shoddy lights of the medical bay, “I was so worried!” He chirped as he pushed the bottom of his shell into your fingers.

Groggily you peered around the room, noticing the tatty curtains and faded white sheets, “Where are we? Did…” You swallowed and croaked, “Did we make it?”

“You made it.” A soothing voice spoke from your right side. An orange and white clad man was sat by your bedside, leaned back in the hospital chair as he observed you talk to your small Ghost, “You were in bad shape. You collapsed by the gates. It was lucky they spotted you, but your Ghost did the rest of the work.” He nodded to your Ghost and sat forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, “I’m here to keep an eye on you and make sure that you’re not going to cause us any problems.”

You peered at the great man and watched him turn his helmet away, “I came here for answers. My Ghost, he said that I could find some answers here about what to do…who I am.”

Shaxx clenched his fists, “How about I introduce myself?” He asked more of himself than you before nodding his head, “I am Shaxx. Lord Shaxx to some, but for now, to you, Shaxx is fine, little one.”

You nodded and wet your lips, speaking your own name before frowning, “Its all I can remember.” You whispered before looking at the man, “Ghost said you can never remember. I want to know who I am…”

“To know is to feel like another person, like a void.” He spoke solemnly as he watched you, reaching to pour you a cup of water. Gently he tipped your head forwards and placed the cup to your lips, watching as you took a long drink.

After swallowing the water, you coughed and reached to push yourself up on shaky arms, the strength slowly returning from your Ghost’s healing, “Are you saying you don’t have the answers?”

Shaxx felt his stomach tighten, “I’m saying you might not want to know the answers, little smith.”

You scowled at the nickname, “You know, don’t you?” You reached for his armour and tugged on the gauntlets, “Tell me.”

A deep exhale left the helmet as Shaxx looked down at you, “I knew you. You were a gunsmith working with the people I was protecting on my land. I was a Warlord, I had a mountain territory that many wanted. You helped me with guns and armour, anything you could get your hands on. We were attacked. The defences were broken so I took you all with the Iron Lords, up towards their haven. They’re a group of good people, looking to protect others. I…They turned march. I went with our people to make sure you all got to the place safely. You were shot. Fallen attacked us on the way.” His voice was thick and heavy with sadness, “I buried you with the shotgun you made me.”

It felt like a ton of bricks had hit you. Your body felt like it was cold, not responding as you looked back at the ceiling.

“I died in your arms, didn’t I?” You muttered. You didn’t dare look back at the man at your bedside.

Shaxx swallowed loudly, “You did. I buried you myself as the column moved on. Your father never spoke to me again.” He concluded the tale by standing up, “But you can never be that person again. Don’t sit and wonder how you could be yourself again. It’ll send you mad.” Shaxx walked to the door.

“Could…I will speak to the man in charge. I won’t be any trouble, I promise.” You watched your Ghost spin in your palm as Shaxx nodded and left, sliding the door closed behind him as he started up a communication link with Saladin.

Saladin’s grumbling voice sounded in his helmet, “You’re not dead, I see.”

Shaxx ignored the snide remark, “They wish to speak with you, to prove they are not here with any ill will.”

Saladin was quiet, “You told them didn’t you. You did the one thing you should not burden a Risen with.” He listened to Shaxx’s silence and growled, “You are a fool in a thousand ways, Shaxx.” He hissed before the communication link went dead.

He paid the price for telling you. With new dark armour and mastery over the element of Void, you left the City months later with no fanfare. Shaxx watched from the wall as you walked away into the unknown, supplies on your back and the orange ribbon fluttering over your shoulder, still tied to the butt of the gun. He never moved to stop you.

“Strength, little smith. Come home safely to us.” He whispered into the cold air as he watched you leave.

“Take the barrier down!” Shaxx roared as his team was cut off. The others soon joined him, focusing fire on the Cabal tearing towards them. The thick-skinned aliens fell underneath the hails of bullets as their Hero disabled the barrier, letting the force through.

“For the Last City!” Zavala roared as they charged, light burning bright. Shaxx watched for a moment before feeling the fire between his fingertips and howling as he swung forth a molten hammer of flames, burning everything in his path as he blazed forwards. He burned brighter when a Colossus stood in his path but struggled under the heavy-handed punch, his armour creaking as he blocked it and caved to his knees under the weight. The Titan roared back at the Cabal before the weight was gone. He felt the rush of extreme cold and watched void blasts tear the beast open, its armour crunching and curling inwards with the power of harnessed black holes.

“Thank you, Guardian...” He offered before peering up at the scaffolding and trailing off.

“Eyes up, Lord Shaxx! There’s more incoming!” A familiar purple Ghost chirped from the air in front of him before you jumped from the scaffolding.

“Look alive, sunshine!” You tossed him back his gun and nodded your head, “We’ve got too much talking to do for me to let you die in this little siege.” Shaxx watched as you floated upwards in a swift jump and leaped after you, grabbing your outstretched hand, letting you help him up.

“Yes. I believe we do have a lot to talk about, little smith.” He shouldered his gun and slapped you hard over the back, “Later. For now. We win back our last home.”

You walked through the tattered remains of the old keeps and watched the people cooking over fires, smiling with one another. It had been a long time since you’d seen humans smile so happily with one another. A group waved as you passed them by.

“Guardian! Would you care for a bowl of ramen?” An Exo asked, “Its fresh!”

You waved, smiling behind your helmet, “Maybe another time. I have plans.” The group cooed loudly as you waved their adoration off and made your way back into the beginnings of a new Tower. As you took the stairs, you looked at the new stone and sighed. You weren’t a Guardian. You’d left long before the idea of them was a reality. You were akin to a rogue, coming and going wherever you pleased.

At the top you took in a breath of air and peered at the broken Traveller, gazing at the pieces drifting in the sky as you leaned against the balcony and waited for the hulking Titan to make his appearance.

“Arcite, make sure to have these distributed before tomorrow. I would like sign-ups to start early in the morning.” Shaxx spoke from behind you before dismissing his assistant and heading towards you. His large hand wrapped around the barrier to your left as he muttered your name in greeting, “You wanted to talk?”

With a smile you turned to face him and reached to take him in a strong hug, arms wrapped tightly around his armoured frame. You were both silent as Shaxx wrapped his arms around you tightly. He pushed himself closer, his chest wheezing with a sob.

“You thought I’d never forgive you, but I never hated you to begin with, Shaxx. Even as…even as a mortal I never hated you.” You whispered as you took his hand, walking him away from public prying eyes.

As you both entered the small office below Shaxx let out a shaky sigh, “I told you it would break you. I…I blamed myself all these years for being an idiot.”

You pulled the shotgun from your back and pulled the tattered, faded orange ribbon from the butt, “I went to find out who I was, Shaxx. I was gone for years chasing the last of my tribe, my people. They remembered me and my family and told me stories, pulled open books I’d not seen since I was little. I found it, and now I’ve come home. Home to the one person I knew I should have stayed with to begin with.” You reached for his helmet and felt the Titan flinch.

“I…” He was lost for words, large hands clenching before he reached for his helmet and pulled the horned helm free, revealing a dark face marred with scars. Tanned skin and a slightly off-centre nose looked back at you for the first time in many years. His nose looked like it had been broken many times and never set properly. Dark brown eyes gazed at you as he tucked the helmet under his arm and took your hand again, “This time I’ll be the family you don’t have, little smith, I promise you. I won’t fail you again.”

You looked up at the tall Titan and gave him a smile, “And I’ll get back to fixing your armour. It looks like you’ve been doing it yourself for the past…well however many years!” You joked as you banged on the white and orange chest plate.

Shaxx grinned, “You are avoiding something, as am I.” He took a breath, “I…I loved you, back then. I may not have shown it but…”

“You were already three hundred by the time I knew you, you cradle snatcher.” You joked.

“That does not make this easier!” He grumbled, “I…”

You pressed a finger over his lips, “I love you too. It took me wandering endlessly to figure it out…But I love you, Shaxx. I have faint memories. They came as I looked at what I used to do, who I used to be. Everything slowly…It all made sense. I hope we can build something new, together, for ourselves.” You confessed.

“We start at the beginning then?” Shaxx asked, “In that case.” He bowed his back before getting to one knee, “My name is Lord Shaxx.” He kissed the back of your gauntlet.

With a smile you pulled him back to his feet and introduced yourself, kissing his cheek gently, “Now, let’s go and get some food, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece took on a world of its own and became very sombre in tone.I enjoyed looking into a darker side of the lore and exploring a little bit more with Shaxx. I think people make him out to be an idiot a lot of the time, which he is, but the man is very cold in the lore if you read. Distant at times. I hope that characterization came through a little bit here.   
> Either way, I enjoyed writing this fic, so I hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
